The Son of Hopps
It´s a simple, calm afternoon at Bunnyburrow during August Around this time of the year, our family is about to start our harvest I´m sitting on the porch, reading and relaxing after gathering up some apples for a pie With my reading glasses on and a content smile on my face This is the first day of school for Jonathan, my youngest son I can´t wait to hear how it´s been when he comes home soon Our other children have been to school already, hope he´ll have a great day like they did I only wish he didn´t face any bullying for being a fox/rabbit hybrid Nick and I are already very happy and proud about our little boy You´ve been so obedient, kind, caring and so super cuddly ever since you were a baby With the caring maternal instinct that has always been in me, it has felt so good to let it out We´ve given our seven little angels all the love and care a child can get As I´m finishing the book, I hear the sound of opening gates There he comes, our little fox kit with a few cute bunny features Jonathan´s wearing his green shirt, pants, cap, backpack and a smile most joyful My son, I hope you had a great day at school When I ask how the day was, you tell how great it was You got along with everybody in the class and made some new friends You especially seemed to like a friendly hyena girl you played with on the playground And you had a nice chat with other sporty kids who are football enthusiasts like you are, my little tod It´s wonderful to hear that you didn´t face any bullying or discrimination today Cheerfully, you come to the porch and get a hug from your mommy Being such a strapping and brave young man, I can see you having a great future You´re surely going to grow up into one handsome fox, just like your father To me, you even look a lot like him during his childhood years Speaking of which, Nick just drives to the backyard and comes home to his loved ones He hugs his wife, after which you tell him the good news too My darling pats your tiny shoulders while saying how proud he is of you I love how Nick and you already share a great father and son bond together I take both of you inside, where the rest of my children are waiting for dinner You haven´t eaten anything since the peanut butter and jelly sandwich I packed for your lunch I can see you´ve been waiting for it so much Today´s vegetable medley for bunnies and clam chowder for the foxes And for dessert, everybody gets a piece of the pie I baked from our very own apples All nine of us always eat in our large living room, complete with a big fireplace It´s tradition that has been in my family ever since I lived at my parents´ house After eating, you go outside and play ball with the other children While Nick and I continue the harvest and smile warmly at our son You´re going to do well in school if you only believe in yourself and work hard Your father and I can´t wait to support you and see you succeed With seeing you play happily and Nick nuzzling me there, I couldn´t feel more content All the joys my loved ones have brought to my life, I´ll always appreciate Love and understanding between predator and prey have built this family most loving As time goes on, the bond between all of us will stay strong This is where my path lies now, protecting and looking after my husband and kids I love you so much, my little Jonathan and the son of Hopps. Category:Parenthood stories Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Stories about mothers Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy